1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of clothing, and more specifically to a sizing scheme to provide a more quantified and more accurate method for sizing articles of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inconsistent clothing sizes along with fixed body proportion sizing present many problems in choosing clothing that will properly fit. Most people actually have to try wearing the clothing in order to determine whether the clothing will truly fit them. This causes many returns and is especially inconvenient when ordering the clothing from a catalog.
Clothing sizes at present currently use one size number to indicate the size of the clothing, such as dresses or suits. However, people can have the same body size in one respect, but vary greatly in their proportions between waist and hips, bust and waist, and neck size and chest size. In this case, one clothing size number is not adequate to indicate whether the clothing will truly fit.
One common problem is that people vary in their waist size and hip size. Some people have large hips and large waists, but other people have large hips and smaller waists. It also makes it difficult to purchase clothing for someone else who is not physically available to wear the clothing as a test. This is also a problem for finding the correct waist size and bust size, and for finding the correct neck size and chest size, since people also vary in their waist size, bust size, neck size, and chest size.
A need exists for a more quantified and more accurate sizing scheme for clothing to handle human variability in various body measurements. What is also needed is a relatively simple and inexpensive sizing scheme that can be easily implemented.